Two particle-lamellar complexes were noted in placental tissue from a normal pregnancy. These complexes were in a pericyte within the core of a villus. The purpose of this study was to determine how extensive these complexes were in placents from normal and toxic placentas. Although these complexes are seen in a wide variety of tissues, they are most common in lymphoma and leukemia cells, especially hairy cell leukemia. What their purpose is and what function they play in cellular metabolism is unknown. A total of 10 placentas were examined, 7 from normal pregnancies and 3 from pregnancies complicated by toxemia. Besides the 1 normal placenta, these complexes were found in an additional placenta, one from a pregnancy complicated by postpartum toxemia.